beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Archer Hercules
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-115 Booster Archer Hercules 13 Eternal on June 23rd, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Archer Hercules is a symmetrical Stamina Type Energy Layer that features two bows on either side of the Layer and a face surrounded by that of a lion's, representing the Layer's namesake; Heracles, a divine hero of Greek mythology. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Archer Hercules features metal in its design; in this case, the two bows are lined with metal. The inclusion of metal makes this Layer heavier than most God Layers. Archer Hercules also features a gimmick; the bows can extend outwards, akin to Shadow Orichalcum and Orichalcum. In theory, due to the centrifugal force of a Beyblade's spin, each bow will extend outward and creates an elliptical shape, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Flash Metal Wheel, increasing the Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) of the Layer and subsequent Stamina potential. When spin speed drops later in battle, the bows retract to create a rounder shape to reduce recoil and improve Defense potential. However, the movement of the bows is minor and does not create a noticeable increase in Outward Weight Distribution (OWD). Despite this, Archer Hercules' existing Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) and teeth of medium/medium-tall length makes the Layer excel in Stamina Combinations, capable of defeating other top-tier Stamina and Defense Energy Layers. Furthermore, the Layer's shape produces little recoil and the teeth grant Archer Hercules high Burst Resistance. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Archer Hercules is unbalanced, which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Use in Stamina Combinations Archer Hercules can be used in the Stamina Combination Archer Hercules 4/5/7 Atomic/Eternal. The high Stamina of Archer Hercules is bolstered by the Stamina of the 4/5/7 Disc along with the Stamina and Life-After-Death of the Atomic/Eternal Tip, while the Combination is given high Knock-Out Defense by the heavy weight of 4/5/7 and the ball tip of Atomic. Overall Takara Tomy's Archer Hercules boasts some of the greatest Stamina in the game at the time of writing, making it a top-tier Layer for Right-Spin Stamina Combinations while also boasting excellent Burst Resistance. As such, Takara Tomy's Archer Hercules is a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-115 Archer Hercules 13 Eternal * B-125 Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z' - 03: Archer Hercules Heavy Friction * B-00 Archer Hercules 10Cross Accel' (wbba. Store Exclusive) * BG-11 Random Layer Collection Vol. 11 - 05: Archer Hercules Gallery Takara Tomy LayerArcherHercules.png|Archer Hercules (Official Image) Archer Hercules (B-125 03 Ver).png|Archer Hercules Heavy Friction (B-125 03) Archer Hercules (WBBA Limited Ver).png|Archer Hercules (wbba. Store Exclusive) Archer Hercules (RLC 11 05 Ver).png|Archer Hercules (Random Layer Collection Vol. 11 05) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy